A Reason To Be Calm
by Kajune
Summary: Mukuro was never the type to accept anything about the Mafia, so why was he so calm while they searched his room and touched all his stuff?


**Title **: A Reason To Be Calm

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : General

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Mukuro was never the type to accept anything about the Mafia, so why was he so calm while they searched his room and touched all his stuff?

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro's Birthday Story**

* * *

Tsuna peered over his shoulder, and saw Mukuro lying sideways on a visibly-torn sofa. It was his choice to spend a whole month preparing for the moment when he was to tell Mukuro that his house was to be searched. Of course, delivering Mafia news wasn't something that made him uncomfortable, but it was the possible reactions he would get, and on the top of his list was a severe beating.

Though no. When Tsuna came to the main entrance and saw Mukuro (apparently half-asleep), he was very surprised to find that his announcement got no more than a smile from the other.

Of course, almost immediately after the passing of the information, Mafia men came storming in, with no regard or mercy towards who was said not to deserve it. According to Reborn, it was because this former prisoner had been living in such an irregular place that suspicion had rose over time. With the lack of friendly visitors and any cleaning attendance, one must of assumed he had been hiding something, Tsuna thinks.

This issue did not apply to any of Tsuna's friends, and should it have done so, he wouldn't of spent so much time fearing death, unless the list included Hibari.

Mukuro's lack of concern over members of the hated organization scanning his room helped ensure Tsuna that he was likely not keeping any secret, nor a dangerous one. What however was putting the boy through more and more discomfort was not anything besides the current reaction itself.

From accepting promises to helping a hand, Mukuro was always very rejecting towards these things, should they ever involve the Mafia...in anyway. Although it was his helping hand that got him released from captivity, it was in no way for the Mafia, but merely an indirect result, as Daemon Spade was a prey to him.

Naturally, if mentioned things were enough to sicken the illusionist, how would the hands of the Mafia allover his personal belongings not make him feel worse? Tsuna kept trying to and not check Mukuro's reaction every now and then, while watching the big guys in black open everything up, from doors to drawers.

Ken and Chikusa, on the other hand, responded quite expectedly. However, Mukuro had earlier told them off to leave the enemies in peace, forcing them to their rooms while he just lies here uninterested.

Tsuna found this extremely odd.

* * *

Time had drifted rather slowly, and what seemed to have been hours long was merely a single hour long, with Mukuro himself having also felt this dreaded steadiness, to the point where Tsuna could just look over and see nothing more than a sleeping face.

The building was indeed big, with so many rooms to be searched. Back up had come rather recently, but even they had to go a distance to reach rooms that were yet opened. By now, Tsuna's legs were aching, having been kept straight this entire time, in case he needed to act tough or be ready for a vicious response, from either sides.

What has happened to Ken and Chikusa is unknown, as since their departure from this room, they have been quiet. It was known since half-way through last month that M.M. had flown to France, as a visit to her home country. Not that it was wrong in Tsuna's opinion, but it just didn't seem like her. To question whether she was sent to carry illegal things away from Kokuyo Land would be a stretch, as one, how would Mukuro find out about this search ahead of time, and two, for all Reborn has told him, France isn't that accepting in letting such things enter their grounds.

Tsuna bends down slightly, letting out a bit of tiredness as the men in black go further and further away from him. Though as his arms dangle and as sweat drips off, a pair of feet appear near his when he opens his eyes from a brief shut.

"Ahh!" Tsuna straightens back up, and sees one of the heavily-coated men looking down at him, although the eyes are hardly visible.

"Vongola Decimo, this area is clear, nothing unacceptable." The man makes the announcement, which pleases Tsuna a lot, but instead of letting that known, Tsuna watches in visible fear as said man leaves, followed by ten others, in what seems to be a very orderly manner.

Once they are gone, Tsuna turns round and kneels by Mukuro's sofa, and with gentle nudges, he calls to him. "Mukuro, they are gone."

It takes a few seconds for the illusionist to awaken, with slowly opening eyes and a tired expression, making him look less like the smiling devil that he always appears as. He turns to Tsuna with eyes half-awake, still looking like he needs another hour-long rest, if not more. Tsuna slightly regrets having felt the extreme need to let this person know of what just happened.

"What?" Mukuro mutters, and so Tsuna repeats.

"They are gone now, you're free to do whatever you want."

Mukuro stares at him for a while, then, suddenly chuckles lightly.

Tsuna can only wonder what just became so funny.

"Besides sleeping a little longer?"

...And then, his regret goes through the roof. Of course, should he have let Mukuro sleep in peace without any disturbance, he would of found out eventually, but with the feeling that he had only went to sleep because he was waiting for them to go, Tsuna was inspired to let himself be there should the time come, by informing the news.

Clearly, that wasn't the best decision, though seeing as how Mukuro looks more cheerful than furious, as he did during Tsuna's month-long imaginations, the boy drops reasons to feel very scared.

"I see." An arm still up over his head, Mukuro turns away a bit, with a genuine smile still clear on his face. "That's good."

Nothing is said else, leaving Tsuna wondering more. As things grow to feel a bit awkward, Tsuna then decides to break such silence.

"Mukuro, why were you so calm?" He just had to ask.

The illusionist turns back at him, still looking amused but also still with half-opened eyes.

"Chrome and Sawada Iemitsu wanted to celebrate my birthday, by replacing everything, making all that is here not mine."

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock, while horror fills him upon realizing, that his father was yet again involved in something near him without telling. There is no surprise to Chrome's involvement, but to hear that his father has planned to replace all the old and worn-out furniture at Kokuyo Land for Mukuro is just unbelievable.

Wait, did he say...birthday?

"You're birthday!" Tsuna inches closer as he shouts, unable to take in not only the plan Chrome and his father had made, but also the occasion itself.

"Yes, June 9th is my birthday."

No words could be said after this. Although his question and all others not asked have been cleared, Tsuna is still left dumbstruck by the answers given. Mukuro didn't mind the Mafia searching his home because nothing in it was his anymore, leaving him to feel so calm that he would actually pass out.

No one knew of Mukuro's birthday, or so, no one who would tell him that they did. The fact that Tsuna had waited to tell until a week into June had been a lucky decision, as it had been during the time his father would of decided a gift for Mukuro. So in other words, his worries had done Mukuro good, unlike how Reborn always said they would.

Before leaving the area to allow a catch up on sleep, Tsuna says one final word, then leaves with more and more questions to ask a certain parent.

"Happy birthday then."

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
